Surprises et mauvais traitements
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Kyo est de retour, mais il va découvrir ce que Yuya as subi pendant son absence... et il va avoir une petite surprise... Venez lire et soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic !
1. Chapter 1

- Kyo ! tu es de retour ?!

- Salut Yukimura

- Comment vas-tu mon petit Kyo ? 3

- J'te pose la question moi ?

Kyo se leva

- Où vas-tu ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne vas pas, j'ai faux ?

- ... ça te regarde pas !

- C'est « elle » n'est ce pas ? Elle te manque 3

- Qui ? Planche à pain ? qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tais toi où je te tu !

- WAAA il est dangereux, fuyons !

- Bon il a fini par me laché !

Kyo se dirigea vers l'avenue principale, le meilleur saké de la ville se trouvait au bout de celle-ci. Soudain un enfant lui rentra dedans.

- NON MAIS TU PAUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION LE MIOCHE ?

- Désolé M'sieur, je suis en retard, je ne vous ai pas vu !

Kyo se figea quand il vit le visage de l'enfant, c'était lui ! il se revoyait, l'enfant commença à partir quand Kyo le retînt par le col.

- ATTEND GAMIN ! c'est qui ta mère ?

- Vous êtes un Monsieur qui lui veut du mal ? je vous le dirais pas !

- Oh que si tu vas me le dire !

Kyo le secoua  
- Lâcher moi, vous me faite mal !

- Qui est ta mère ?

- Je le dirais pas !

Les yeux rouges de l'enfant fusiller Kyo

- AKITO ??

- MAMAAANNN ! Ne viens pas ! Ce Monsieur veut te renfermer !!

Kyo sursauta en entendant ça

- Akito où es tu ?

- Pose-moi par terre sale type !

- Ta mère comment s'appelle t-elle ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas ! Tu peux toujours me tuer mais je le dirais pas SALE TYPE !

Kyo fut surpris du courage de cet enfant

- Gamin, je m'appel Kyo ! Kyo aux yeux de démon ! Ta mère t'as telle déjà parler de moi ?  
Le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux

- Kyo ? Tu es l'amoureux de maman ?

Le démon haussa les sourcils

- Qui est ta mère ?

- Sa mère c'est moi et vous allez tout de suite le lâché sinon je tire !

Kyo se retourna et eut un choc en découvrant Yuya. Celle-ci ne broncha pas. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.  
- Posez mon fils !

Celui-ci s'exécuta et l'enfant couru rejoindre sa mère.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend de toucher un enfant comme ça ? Sale brute !

- Eh planche à pain, pourquoi tu brandis ce pistolet ?

- Planche à pain ? Akito à quoi ressemble l'homme que tu as devant toi ?

Kyo sursauta en entendant ça. Elle ne le voyait pas ?

- Ben il est grand, ses cheveux sont longs et noir, il a les yeux rouges comme moi et il a aussi un kimono noir.

Yuya abaissa son pistolet en tremblant.  
- Kyo ?


	2. Chapter 2

Aveugle ?

- Kyo ?

- t'as pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi ? Tu ne reconnais pas ma beauté légendaire?

- T'as gueule connard, parle pas comme ça a maman! Et d'abord elle voit plus alors elle à pas pu te reconnaitre Sale Type!!

- Calme toi Akito! il n'est pas méchant!

Kyo lui s'était figer, quand il repris ses esprits, il dit:

- Tu ne voit plus ?

Yuya se retourna vers lui, ses paupières étaient fermées sur ses yeux émeraude

- Non! Tu veux manger avec nous ?

Elle avait son eternel sourire au lévres. Kyo la suivit sans rien dire, quand ils furent à table, Yuya demamda:

- Alors où étais tu passé?

- L'ex roi rouge m'a envoyer à l'autre bout du monde.

Kyo remarqua que suite à cette phrase Akito s'était rapproché de sa mère et tremblait comme une feuille.

- Tu vois maman, je te l'avais dit, il est venu te chercher!

- Mais non, calme toi Akito! Tu te souviens pas de toute les aventures que je t'ai raconté? C'est Kyo, l'homme qui m'a toujours protéger. Ne t'en fait pas ça va aller.

- Maman tu m'as pas dit qu'il avait de grand pouvoirs?

- Oui bien sur pourquoi?

- Alors il pourrait te soigner!

- Akito se n'ai pas si simple!

Soudain Kyo posa sa main sur les yeux de la jeune femme, une grande lumière inonda la piece. Quand celle-ci s'arreta Yuya ouvrit les yeux et regarda son démon.

- Merci!

- Maman tu revois ? Genial merci m'sieur!

- Que t'es t-il arrivait ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Comme Yuya ne répondait Kyo la prit par le col et les yeux pleins de rage

- Qui t'a fait ça ? Repond moi et je le buterais!

Yuya fronça les sourcils, Kyo était bizarre.

- Lache moi Kyo!

- REpond moi d'abord!

- C'est le clan! Je ne te demande pas de me venger Kyo, tu n'as plus aucune dette envers moi!

Kyo la relâcha. Akito se précipita vers sa mère.

-Manman ça va tu n'as rien ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas Akito va me chercher le katana au fond du jardin.

- Quoi? Mais...

- Fais ce que je te dit!

- Ok! Ok !

Akito parti laissant seul Yuya et Kyo seuls.

- Qui c'est ce mioche?


	3. Chapter 3

- Qui c'est ce mioche ? demanda Kyo en avalant du saké

- Ton fils!

Il avala de travers

- QUOI??? Ce mioche c'est mon fils ?

- Tu trouve pas qu'il te ressemble un peu beaucoup samourai stupide?!

Kyo resta bouchée, il n'y croyais pas.

- Je ne lui ai jamais réveler qui était son père!

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as peut être pas envie de l'être.

Kyo se tut. Être père ? Il ne savait pas ce que c'était

- Kyo?

-Je dois lui dire!

Yuya se tut. Il acceptait donc son statut de père.

- Mais avant ça, je dois te dire à toi fille stupide!

- Me dire quoi ? s'étonna Yuya.

Kyo se mit face à elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit

- Je t'aime planche à pain!

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Yuya, elle se jeta dans les bras de Kyo sans pour autant se demander ce qui se passait en Kyo, il était différent. Celui ci la serra dans ses bras, elle lui avait manquer. Akito arriva à ce moment là avec un sabre dans les mains.

- Maman j'en fais quoi ?

- Tu...

- Tu le garde!

- Kyo! Yuya ne comprennais plus rien Kyo n'aurais jamais donner son sabre, jamais!

- Hein?

- Garde le je te dis!

-Mais pourquoi?

- Il t'aideras à devenir un vrai samurai!

- Quoi? Maman veut pas que je me batte!

- C'est vrai ça ? demanda Kyo en regardant Yuya.

- J'ai pas envie que mon fils devienne une brute sanguinaire!

- Ah je suis une brute sanguinaire moi ?

- Non! Toi tu es un démon!

Kyo eu un sourire sadique

- Et fier de l'être! Le premier qui se met sur ma route je le tut!

-Maman c'est qui ce malade ?

- Eh le mioche, tu parle pas comme ça à ton père!

- Mon...Mon père?

-Oui Akito, Kyo est ton père!

Kyo sourit à Akito.

- Je t'apprendrais à être plus fort que moi! A être un vrai samurai!


	4. Chapter 4

- je t'apprendrais à être un vrai samurai!

- Arrête de dire ça, il va y avoir des problème avec les autres après!

- Les autres ?

- Les autres?

- Tu te souviens, la bande de taré qui t'accompagné, ils adorent se battrent et ils vont mettre Akito en miette!

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils ont trop peur de toi pour lui faire du mal !

- Tu fais si peur que ça maman ?

Yuya éclata de rire

- Ta mère peut-être terrifiante parfois ( même si moi j'ai pas paur!)

- Kyo 3 Je ne t'ai jamais vu parlé autant et pour dire des gentillesses en plus!

- Yukimura!!

- Salut tonton Yuki!

- Salut mon petit Akito 3 !

- TOnton Yuki ???!!!!

Kyo explosa de rire

- Tu veux te battre?

- Avec plaisir!

Les deux hommes reçurnt un coup de poing sur la tête de la part de Yuya.

- Ah vous n'allez pas recommencez hein !!

- YuYa cheriiiiiee!!!

- Tigre ?

- Est ce que tu m'aime ?

Tigre vola à travers la piece pour aller s'écraser contre le mur.

- C'est vraiment un tigre stupide!

- Oh mon petit Sasuke 3 !

- J'en ai marre de fair la baby sitter Yukimura !

- Que tu es mignon mon sasuke quand tu es grognon 3 !

- Grr je vais te tuer!

- Sasuke tu es sensé le proteger!

- La ferme Tigre stupide!

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut le sale mioche ?

- Enfoiré!

- Maman c'est qui ces tarés ?

- Hein ? encore un mioche ?

Tigre vola une fois de plus à travers la piece

- Parle pas comme ça de mon fils!

- Ton fils ? Ah Yuya tu m'as trahi mon petit coeur est tout déchiré!

- La ferme Tigre! C'est MA planche à pain!


	5. Chapter 5

- La ferme Tigre! C'est MA planche à pain!

Le silence se fit. Yuya rougit mais se demanda qu'est ce qui clochait chez Kyo, Tigre à toujours été comme ça alors pourquoi s'énervé ? Le démon fusillait Tigre du regard, pour la première fois il lui en voulait de parler comme ça de Yuya!

- Du calme Kyo! Pourquoi tu t'exite ? tu sais bien que Tigre a toujours été comme ça avec Yuya!

Kyo se tut comme à son habitude il se leva et sortit. Il appréçia la brise du soir.

- Alors comme ça tu es mon père ?

Kyo sursauta il n'avait pas entendu Akito approcher.

- Oui

- Pourquoi tu as laisser maman toute seule ?

-...

- Elle était triste tu sais?! Je n'avais jamais vu un sourire pareil que celui qu'elle avait aujourd'hui!

Akito baissa la tête, Kyo le regarda puis sourit.

- Approche le mioche!

Akito s'executa, Kyo lui releva son petit menton et lui dit:

- Ta mère t'aime énormément! Ne crois pas qu'elle ai sourit comme ça juste parce qu'elle m'a revu! Elle a déjà surement du te sourire d'une telle manière, alors arrête de pleurer!

Akito sourit, il avait le même sourire que yuya.

- Merci Papa!

Kyo sursauta en entendant le diminutif.

- Dit pourquoi es tu parti?

- C'est l'ex Roi rouge qui m'a envoyer au bout du monde!

Akito commença à trembler, Kyo fronça les ourcils

- Akito, a chaque fois que je parle du roi rouge tu te met à trembler, que c'est-il passer? Pourquoi ta mère était-elle aveugle?

- Je veux pas en parler!

- Akito, sois courageux, je suis en droit de savoir!

Akito soupira serra les poings et commença...


	6. Chapter 6

Akito soupira serra les poings et commença.

- Au début tout aller bien puis à l'âge de mes deux ans, un monsieur est venu, maman m'avait caché dans un placard et m'avait interdit d'en sortir quoi qu'il arrive. J'entendait que l'homme frapper maman qu'il fouillait la maison pour finalement me trouver, il nous a attaché maman et moi et nous a emmener. On a beaucoup marché dans une forêt et on est arrivés devant un grand château, j'ai entndu maman murmurer " Les Mibus, le Roi rouge!" , elle avit l'air de devenir folle, j'ai eu très peur pour maman mais je n'ai pas pleurer, je voulais que maman sois fière de moi! On nous a torturé surtout maman, ils voulaient savoir des choses sur toi, sur moi, ils te cherchait et ils voulaient des information que seule maman connaissait. Comme elle ne leur disait rien on lui a crevé les yeux, ( Akito ettouffa un sanglot) et finalement on a reussi à s'échapper, ils nous ont beaucoup chercher mais ils ne nous ont jamais retrouvé! Maman est trop forte!

Akito fini son discour en sanglot, Kyo lui, voyait rouge. Il se calma au bout d'un moment et pris son fils contre lui.

- C'est fini Akito, c'est fini! Je suis là maintenant! Je vais vous protéger!

Le petit garçon s'accrocha à son père.

- Tu promet ?

- Je promet!

Kyo sourit. Son fils s'était endormi dans ses bras, Kyo regarda au loin

- Oui je te le promet!

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Son fils et SA planche à pain avaient souffert par sa faute et il n'avait pas ét' là pour les proteger. Il ragea interieurement.

- Kyo ? Tout va bien ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

- JE penser que tu n'en avais rien à faire!

Elle sourit sachant pertinamant que Kyo s'en moquer

- Le petit, il veut que tu sois fière de lui!

Yuya sourit

- Je sais! et je peux t'assurer que je le suis!

Elle le regarda avec une grande tendresse dans les yeux. Le silence s'installa seul la respiration regulière d' Akito venait troublé le calme ambiant. Kyo prit alors la parole au plus grand étonnement de Yuya.

- Je suis désolé planche à pain, tu ne voulais peut-être pas d'un enfant. Et surtout pas d'un enfant de moi.

Kyo sourit tristement en regardant son fils qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Yuya s'assit à coté de lui. Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing sur la tête.

- Kyo, stupide démon, je savais ce que je reisquais et je suis la plus heureuse des femmes aujourd'hui, un enfant c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu es pu me faire!

Yuya avait un sourire resplendissant. Kyo la regarda surpris, puis de la tendresse vint se peindre sur son visage, il prit Yuya par les épaules et la rapprocha de lui, Yuya rougit mais se laissa faire, il l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit

- Yuya qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Celle ci sourit

-Rien! Tu serais qu'un stupide démon!

Kyo rit, ce qui reveilla Akito

- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?

- Rien mon cheri, tu devrais aller te coucher!

- Ouais c'est pas une mauvaise idée!

Akito se leva et partit se coucher laissant ses parents seuls!

- Rah j'espère qu'il a pas récuperer ton fichu caractère!

- Mais qu'est ce que ...

Yuya commença à s'énerver, Kyo la coupa en l'embrassant doucement. Quand il s'écarta il l'a prit dans ses bras, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle.

- Kyo ?!

Yuya était éberlué elle n'avait jamais vu Kyo manifester autant de tendresse. Kyo était un homme dur, froid, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle avait un leger doute , comme si la personne qui la tenait n'était pas Kyo mais un imposteur, soudain elle vit un éclat de lumière et ses doutes se confirmèrent, ce n'était pas Kyo! Elle s'écarta vivement pour évité un coup de couteau.

- Qui êtes vous? Où est Kyo ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as pu être naïve depuis le début c'est moi! Kyo n'est jamais revenu femme stupide!


	7. Chapter 7

- Kyo n'est jamais revenu femme stupide!

Yuya se figea, alors ce n'était qu'un rêve? elle perdit tout espoir, Kyo ne reviendrait jamais et elle, elle allait retourner dans ce château maudit, mais bon elle était heureuse Akito n'avait rien.

- Que veux tu de moi ?

- Tu sais que ton amour ne reviendras jamais alors tu abandonne?

Yuya baissa la tête et soudain elle eu un flash. Elle se vit assise sur un tronc Bonten à ses côtés, ils parlaient et elle entendit:

- Yuya, même si tu es la seule, tu veux bien continuer à croire en Kyo ?

Elle se vit lui repondre

- Oui je veux bien!

Puis elle vit Kyo lui dire

-Je promet que je paierais la dette que j'ai envers toi, je te le promet!

Ensuite elle l'entendit hurler son prenom quand elle avait été bléssé contre Nobunaga pour essayer de le proteger et elle l'entendit la remercier lui demandait d'être heureuse. Puis elle le vit tomber. Revenant à la réalité, elle releva la tête plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ennemi et dit:

- Je crois en Kyo! Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra!

- Sale garce!

L'homme lui flanqua un coup dans le ventre, ce qui la fit tomber a terre, il la battait, la poignarda sans toutefois toucher ses points vitaux. Il avait reçu l'ordre de la ramener en vie. Yuya s'evanouit de douleur sans avoir hurlé interieurement auparavant le nom de l'homme qui l'avait si souvent sauvé.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain Akito se leva et s'étira. Il avait passé une bonne nuit. Soudain son coeur ratta un battement. Il s'était passé quelque chose, et Yukimura qui était assis au fond de la pièce le prouvé.

- Tonton? Qu''est ce qui ce passe?

- Akito, ta maman s'est fait enlever!

Akito resta sous le choc

- Quoi? Pourtant elle était avec papa! Il a promis de la protéger!

Le petit garçon s'affola.

- Akito calme toi! Ce n'était pas ton père, juste un des sous fifre des Mibus qui c'est fait passé pour lui, ton père est rentré ce matin, il est fou de rage. Il faut évité de l'approcher, quand je suis pas là d'accord?

- Il me ferait du mal?

-Je ne pense pas mais je préfère quand même que tu reste près de moi! Tu promet?

- D'accord, je promet!

" Flash Back"

-Yukimura leve toi !

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe Sasuke?

- Yuya s'est fait enlever, c'était un imposteur!

- QUOI??

- Yuya.. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, c'est toujours à elle qu'on s'en prend!

Le groupe d'amis c'étaient réunis sous un grand cerisier.

- JE me chargerais de le dire a Akito!

- C'est qui celui la ?

Tout le monde ce retourna

- Kyo ?

- Kyo?

- Kyo aux yeux de démon ?

- Kyo!

Soudain Kyo chercha des yeux une certaine personne

- Planche à pain n'est pas avec vous ?

Tigre Rouge fronça les sourcils, Yukimura sourit tristement, Okuni baissa les yeux ainsi que Sasuke. Kyo les observa, Kyoshiro lui, le fixa.

- Où est Planche à pain ?

La voix du samurai devint menaçante. Kyoshiro compris que les réactions de ses amis l'inquiétais.

- Kyo calme toi !

- OU EST - ELLE?

- Elle a été enlevé par les Mibus.

Kyo ouvrit de grands yeux et serra les poings à s'en faire saigner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous n'en avons aucunes idées! Une personne le saurais surement mais tu dois promette de ne pas le brusquer, il n'est qu'un enfant.

Kyo fronça les sourcils.

- Comment un mioche saurais où se trouve planche à pain?

- Tu le sauras quand tu le verras!

- Bon ben qu'est ce que t'attend, il est où ce mioche ?

- Laisse moi aller le chercher

- Ouais bouge !

" Fin Flash Back"

Kyo tournait en rond " SA" planche à pain avait été enlevé par ces connards de Mibus. Si ils lui faisait le moindre mal, il les tuerait tous. Une odeur de sang l'attira, il baissa la tête et vit une flaque de sang. C'était décidé, il les tuerait.

- Kyo? Je te présente Akito

Kyo se retourna près a engueuler Yukimura de sa lenteur quand il vit l'enfant. La surprise se li sur ses traits. L'enfant devant lui le regardait de son regard de démon, ses cheveux court était d'un noir d'encre, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans et il tenait le Tenro dans ses mains. Le sabre était dégainé. Kyo haussa les sourcils en voyant son sabre dans la main de cet enfant, il l'avait accepter ? Le Tenro brillait comme lorsque Muramasa l'avait tenu.

- Tu avais promis de proteger maman ! Tu l'as abandonner! Lache !

Une aura meurtrière aussi forte que celle de Kyo s'échapper du petit garçon.

- Calme toi Akito!

Une larme coula le long de la joue du petit garçon.

- Mais... Maman elle va mourir!

- Mais non, mais non! On va aller la sauver !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui je te promet alors maintenant range le Tenro!

Yukimura avait eu peur de cette aura si puissante emanant d'un garçon aussi jeune, il ne l'aurait jamais cru si puissant, ses amis tremblait de peur ou d'exitation en pensant a ce que deviendrais le petit garçon plus tard.

- Pas question on peut pas lui faire confiance! dit-il en indiquant Kyo.

Celui ci s'était repris et pris la parole

- Non mais c'est qui ce mioche et qu'est ce qu"il fou avec mon sabre ? Et pourquoi il me ressemble comme ça ?

- Il a l'air con! murmura Akito pour lui même

- Ne dit pas ça Akito, dit Yukimura qui l'avait entendu, il a juste du mal à ce remettre de sa surprise 3 ! Kyo ce "mioche" comme tu dis, c'est ton fils 3 !!

Kyo ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mon fils ? Mais... Quand ?

- Ca mon petit Kyo on ne peut pas le savoir 3 ! sourit Yukimura

- GAMIN REND MOI LE TENRO!!

- JE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN ET LE TENRO JE LE GARDE !!

Kyo sursauta.... ce caractère... la seule personne qui tenait tête à un démon...

- Eh ben t'a hérité du sale caractère de ta mère! sourit Kyo en poussant un soupir......


	9. Chapter 9

- Eh bien t'as hérité du sale caractère de ta mère! sourit kyo en poussant un soupir.

- Grrr.. Maman a pas un sale caractère! Et puis d'abord sans elle je serais mort plein de fois, elle a toujours prit les coups a ma place dans ce chateau maudit. On lui a même crevéles yeux parce qu'il voulaient des information sur toi et sur un certains secret, elle n'a jamais parler! C'est la maman la plus belle et la plus courageuse du monde!

Kyo s'était figer, il essayait de ne pas imaginer ce qu'avait vecu SA planche à pain.

- On lui a crevé les yeux ?

- Oui!

Akito pleurait doucement en se remémorant le moment ou sa mère était revenue dans se cellule les yeux en sang.

- Eh gamin, arrête de chialer on va aller la sauver cette planche à pain stupide!

Sa mère lui avait dit un jour qu'un homme lui parlait tout le temps mal, qu'elle avait tout le temps envie de le tuer mais qu'il ne mentait jamais et qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses. Il devina que cet homme n'était autre que Kyo, vu son comportement il se dit qu'il devait lui faire confiance, il posa alors une question

- Qu'as tu fait quand maman n'avait plus que 12 heures à vivre?

Kyo le regarda et compris que c'était un test.

- J'ai détruit la porte des enfer et battu Shinrei.

Akito lui balaça Tenro qui arreta de briller.

- Ca va je te le rend mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te respecte!

Akito se detourna et penetra dans la maison.

- Fais chier ce mioche!

- C'est dingue! Kyo est content d'avoir un fils 3 !

- La ferme Yukimura ou je te tue !

- Toujours aussi irritable 3 !

- YUKIMURA!

- C'est toujours la même chose quand Yuya est pas là tu es toujours imbuvable!

- Grrr.. Tu veux vraiment mourir!

- J'avoue là Yukimura tu cherches la mort !


	10. Chapter 10

J'avoue là Yukimura tu cherches la mort!

Cette voix... Kyo se retourna vivement, Akito sortit en courant de la maison.

- YUYA!

-MAMAN !

Calle-ci était en sang, de nombreuses blessures graves parcouraient son corps, elle cracha du sang, sourit et dit devant un Kyo horrifié

- SAlut Kyo!

Et elle s'écroula, Kyo était déjà là, elle tomba dans ses bras. Elle était toujours consciente.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort!

- Arrête de parler fille stupide, tu vas crevé sinon!

- Et alors? Tu ne veux pas que je meurt? Tu es inquiet ?

Kyo se tut quand soudain Akito luimit un grand coup de coude dans les cotes. Kyo lui jeta un coup d'oeil et compris qu'il avait interêt a repondre si il ne voulait pas mourir. Il sourit a cette idée.

- Evidemment fille stupide, qui sera ma domestique numéro 1 sinon ? Et qui irais me chercher mon sake ? Et qui payerais les frais du voyage ? On a besoin de toi alors faut pas que tu crêve! Et le gamin qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans sa mère?

Yuya tourna la tête pour voir son petit garçon en pleurs.

- Maman tu es forte alors tu vas pas mourir! Pas vrai?

Yuya sourit, elle posa une main sur la joue de son fils et essuya ses larmes

- D'accord je ne mourrais pas!

Elle se retourna vers Kyo et fut choqué

- Kyo ?! Tu pleures ?!

Kyo ouvrit de grands yeux, il toucha ses joues et sentit un liquide chaud sous ses doigts. Alors c'était ça pleurer ? Yuya lui sourit

- Je suis contente, tu t'inquiète pour moi, ça veut dire que tu tiens un peu à moi!

Kyo lui sourit

- Tsss

Yuya fit un grand sourire, il essayait de conserver un peu de sa fierté. Soudain elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Kyo emmene la à l'interieur, si on ne la soigne pas tout de suite elle va y passer.

En entendant ça Kyo se retourna vers Yukimura avec Yuya dans les bras et le fusilla du regard.

- Kyo, viens on va l'allonger dans la chambre de soin.

Le petit garçon lui tiré sur le kimono pour qu'il lui prête un peu d'attention. Kyo hocha la tête et suivit son fils. Une fois Yuya installer sur le lit, Akito vira son père de la pièce, entreprit de finir de déchiré le kimono de sa mère, il nettoya ses plaies et les bandas avec douceur. Yuya se reveilla doucement tandis que son fils bandais sa dernière blessure qui ce trouvait au bras droit.

- Hmmm... Akito ?

- Ah tu es reveiller ! Ca va maman? Tu ne dois pas trop bouger d'accord? JE vais m'occuper de la maison, tu veux que je fasses entrer les autres ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et murmura

- Kyo...


	11. Chapter 11

Kyo...

Une seconde après la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et Kyo apparu. Il regardant partout pour s'apercevoir qu'aucun danger ne planer.

Kyo? Tu tombe bien maman souhaiter te voir, je vous laisse!

Akito sortit laissant ses deux parents seuls derrière lui. La silence s'installa ce que Yuya ne supportait pas. Kyo s'était installé à la fenêtre, fumant sa pipe en regardant les pétales de cerisier tomber lentement au sol.

Kyo ...

L'homme aux yeux rouges ne tourna pas la tête, depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé il ne lui avit plus adresser un regard.

Je... pardon Kyo!

La jeune femme essaya de se lever, elle réussit a marcher jusqu'à la porte sous l'œil inquiet et attendrit de Kyo. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, une forte douleur se réveilla au niveau de ses côtes. Elle s'écroula sur le sol en sueur. Kyo se précipita vers SA planche à pain.

Yuya ? Ça va ?

Oui... Oui ça va !

La jeune femme était brulante de fièvre. Kyo l'a prit dans ses bras et au moment de la poser, il se rendit compte des poings agrippé a son kimono. Il s'allongea alors à côté d'elle. Une douce chaleur l'habitait, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Yuya se lova doucement pour ne pas se faire mal contre le torse musclé de Kyo. Sa respiration régulière berça la jeune femme puis elle sentit un bras fort entouré sa taille, surprise elle rouvrit les yeux et releva un peu la tête. Les longs cheveux de Kyo lui chatouillés le visage. Le démon leva la main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux du beau visage de Yuya et lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts.

Tu m'as attendu ! Murmura t-il

Il imaginer le nombre de fois ou elle avait du tourner la tête pour voir ce qui avait bouger derrière elle espérant que ça soit lui.

Évidemment que je t'ai attendu ! Et je ne suis pas la seule! Akito attend son père depuis qu'il est né Kyo ! Mais si tu souhaite ne pas avoir d'enfant et renier mon fils, tu me renie moi aussi !

Kyo continua de lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur, dans ses yeux de la tendresse et une pointe de moquerie était présente.

Ne t'en fais pas planche à pain ! Le mioche a l'air d'être fort, je le testerais! Ce n'est pas étonnant que le Tenro l'ai accepter, si c'est mon fils.... J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas hérité de ton sale caractère !

Yuya se décolla de Kyo et commença a rougir de colère.

Mon sale caractère ? Non mais je rêve, c'est toi qui dit ça Kyo ? Sale pervers, alcoolique, macho ! Rah ne m'approche plus!

Sur ces mots elle se leva et sortit laissant un Kyo un peu amusé de sa reaction. Elle n'avait pas changée, toujours aussi marrante! Soudain il vit un Akito arrivé rouge de colère.

Non mais ça va pas de mettre maman en colère comme ça alors qu'elle se remet a peine de ses blessures?! Tu es peut-être résistant mais elle, elle est un humaine normale, elle peut mourir a tout moment!

Kyo se figea, son fils avait raison, il avait exagéré. Il fronça les sourcils, se leva et sortit sans un mot pour l'enfant.

Bordel, ce gamin m'énerve ! A peine né il me fait déjà la leçon non mais je vais le tuer !!!

Mais malgré ces paroles Kyo se savait incapable de tuer son fils et cela le mettait en rogne. Il vit alors Yuya au pied du cerisier, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et cela fit mal à Kyo, il ne savait pas pourquoi et ça l'énervai, il se dirigea vivement vers la jeune femme

Planche à pain qu'est ce que t'as à chialer encore ?

Yuya ne répondit pas, elle ne souhaitait pas parler à Kyo et encore moins de « ça ». Devant son silence inhabituel Kyo commença à s'inquiéter.

Yuya ?

En entendant son nom la jeune fille releva la t^te qu'elle avait enfoui dans ses genoux remonter contre sa poitrine. Elle fut choqué de constater que c'était Kyo qui l'avait appelé par son prénom. L-homme aux yeux rouges sang s'était baissé a son niveau. En voyant son air inquiet Yuya essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant qui ne fit qu'inquiéter plus Kyo

Yuya qu'est-il arrivé ?

La jeune femme ne dit rien. Elle voulait oublier, et surtout ne pas dire a Kyo ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle savait que si elle continuait à se aire Kyo aller s'énerver

Rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué!

Yuya je ...

Laisse moi Kyo ! Laisse moi s'il te plait !


	12. Chapter 12

Laisse moi Kyo ! Laisse moi s'il te plait !

Kyo n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, Yuya voulait qu'il s'en aille ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Soudain Yukimura apparu, mais l'éternel sourire qu'il avait sur les lévres était triste.

Désolé Kyo, laisse moi m'occupai de Yuya !

Non ! C'est MA domestique !

Kyo arrête, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécue tu n'étais pas là ! Laisse moi m'occuper d'elle.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Dit le moi ou je te le ferais cracher avec mon sabre !

Kyo s'énervait, SA planche à pain avait souffert mais personne ne lui disait rien et cela enrager.

Kyo, je te dirais tout ... un jour mais pas maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu me déteste.

Kyo haussa un sourcil, que LUI déteste Yuya ??! n'importe quoi !

Maman tu dois lui dire ! il a le droit de savoir !

Kyo regarda son fils qui venait de sortir de la maison,

Akito ...

Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais !

Yukimura en voyant la détermination du petit garçon, se retira laissant la petite famille, il avait peur que Kyo les abandonnes, il ne savait pas ce que sa femme et son fils avaient vécus, lorsqu'il le saurais resterait-il ? Yukimura marchait vers la rivière en ruminant de sombres pensées.

Akito que c'est-il passé ?

Ce que maman ne veut pas te dire c'est qu'elle a été salie, par plusieurs hommes.

Kyo fixa son fils, elle avait été sali ? Kyo fronça les sourcils et regarda Yuya, de grosses larmes dégoulinaient le longs de ses joues.

Sali ? Par qui ?

Un grand seigneur, nous avons été capturé par un marchand d'esclave et il nous a acheter, moi parce que maman ne m'a jamais lâché. Lui, ne voulait qu'elle, il disait qu'il avait tout de suite était séduit, il voulait en faire sa femme, il l'a violé plusieurs fois en échange je ne serais pas battu, puis une nuit on a réussi a s'échapper, mais nous fûmes attraper par les Mibus dans le château nous avons été torturé, ils voulaient des informations sur toi, maman n'a jamais rien dit, puis on a aussi réussi a s'échapper mais depuis nous sommes traqué par les Mibus et les soldats du seigneur. Voilà tu sais tout ! Vas tu nous abandonner maintenant ?

Au fur et à mesure du discours de son fils Kyo avait blanchi, maintenant il était rouge de colère.

Vous abandonner ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu me crois si lâche ? MA femme s'est fait violer, torturer et est devenue la domestique d'un autres que moi ? Je vais le tuer, qui est ce seigneur de merde ? Je vais aller lui régler son compte ! Quand aux Mibus, je vais aller dire deux mots a Luciole et Shinrei !

Les deux frères étaient resté dans le château pour recrée le clan Mibu ensemble mais il n'aurait jamais fait du mal a Yuya, alors qui ?

Ta femme ? Maman est ta femme ? Elle m'a pourtant toujours dit que tu l'a considérer comme une planche à pain sans importance ! S'exclama Akito.

Le silence se fit, Kyo regarda SA planche à pain. Le fait que ça soit sa femme était sortit naturellement de sa bouche. Elle était la seule femme qu'il est aimé, qu'il est possédé non pas pour satisfaire ses pulsions masculines mais parce qu'il en avait envie. Le seule femme qu'il avait garder dans ses bras. Mais il l'avait blesser en l'ignorant et en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Akito sa suffit, rentrons.

Yuya se leva et commença a partir en titubant, Akito vit la tristesse et le regret dans les yeux de son père, il jugea bon de les laisser seuls. Il rejoignit son oncle au bord de la rivière.

Yuya...

Kyo s'avança vers la jeune femme.

Laisse moi tranquille Kyo, tu as entendu non ? Je suis sali, n'ai pas pitié de moi !

Kyo la prit doucement dans ses bras et la serra tendrement

Kyo ?

Tu pensais réellement que j'allais vous laissez tomber ? Si tu as été sali, il suffit de tout nettoyer.

Yuya releva d'un coup la tête, sur ces mots mais les mains de Kyo restèrent plaquer dans son dos, son regard était... Tendre ? Yuya était un peu déboussolé devant ce changement de comportement soudain. Kyo plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa planche a pain et embrassa sa peau douce et sucré, les lèvres de Kyo contre sa peau déclenchèrent des frissons à Yuya, son cœur accéléra. Les lèvres de Kyo retracèrent la courbe gracieuse de sa gorge pour arriver jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il arrêta de l'embrasser pour se redresser et mieux la voir. La jeune avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprises

Pourquoi es tu si surprise planche à pain ?

Je... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kyo ?

Kyo haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension et fit un sourire ironique.

Yuya, je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps.

Sur ces paroles il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yuya avec douceur et l'embrassa tendrement. Yuya ferma les yeux de bonheur, il était revenu, ses mains caressant sa peau le prouver.... SES MAINS CARESSANT SA PEAU ???!! Yuya ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et s'écarta de Kyo le pistolet a la main. Kyo la regarda un peu désemparé devant son comportement.

Yuya ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

NE me touche pas, j'ai été suffisamment longtemps entre les mains des hommes, considéré comme un poupée, un simple jouet avec lequel on faisait ce que l'on voulait.

Yuya, je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme une poupée !

MENTEUR !! depuis toujours tu t'amuse avec mon corps et moi comme une idiote j'ai cru que tu m'aimais ! Mais non ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est mon corps et rien d'autre, ne m'approche plus Kyo !

Kyo cru recevoir des millions de flèches, se figeant dans son cœur. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Kyo savait que pendant son voyage pour la retrouver il avait beaucoup réfléchit, il savait qu'il devait être plus gentil et attentionné envers Yuya, qu'il devait dire les choses? Mais il n'y arrivait pas, même là les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Le femme qu'il aimait le rejeter en croyant des choses totalement fausse.

Yuya tu pense réellement tout ce que tu viens de dire ?

Oui, sinon je ne l'aurais pas dit imbécile !

Kyo soupira et ne s'offusqua pas de l'insulte. Il s'approcha de Yuya ignorant royalement le pistolet brandit.

Yuya...

Il la repris dans ses bras.

Non Kyo... Laisse moi !

La jeune femme laissa s'échapper deux grosses larmes. Kyo serra sa femme contre son cœur.

- Jamais Yuya! Plus jamais je te laisserais !


	13. Chapter 13

- Kyo, je ne veux plus souffrir ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'embrasse pour qu'après tu me laisse derrière! La jeune fille sanglotait doucement, Kyo ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

- Je ne compte pas te laisser Yuya ! Je te promet, tu ne seras plus jamais seule !

- Mais... Kyo....

Yuya cachait un grand secret à Kyo, et celui ci le sentait bien.

- Qu'est ce que tu me cache Yuya ?

- C'est trop tard Kyo !

Kyo ne comprenait rien quand soudain.

- Lâche la !

Yuya baissa la tête tendit que Kyo la relevait pour voir qui était le fou qui avait oser lui donner un ordre, il fut surpris de voir Shinrei les sourcils fronçés et une flamme de haine dans les yeux.

- Shinrei ? Qu'est ce que tu veut ? cracha Kyo

- Je veux que tu lâche ma femme ! répondit le jeune homme avec patience.

- Ta femme ? Je n'ai que Yuya et elle n'est pas ta femme que je sache !

C'est alors que la jeune fille poussa Kyo qui fut plus que surpris, et se dirigea vers Shinrei, celui ci l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur la jeune blonde qui laissa échapper une larme, Kyo lui en voyant cette scène fulminait. Une fois le baiser rompu Shinrei regarda Kyo et dit

- Justement Kyo, tu ne sais rien !

Sur ce il prit Yuya par la taille et l'emmena vers la maison, laissant un Kyo paralysait de stupeur et de tristesse. Yuya n'avait pas broncher, elle ne s'était pas débattu, elle était même allait vers lui, mais il ne comprenait pas, où plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre.

- AAAAAHHHAAAHAHHH

En entendant le son de cette voix Kyo se précipita dans la maison, son petit garçon avait hurlé, quand il arriva dans la pièce où il se trouvait, il y avait Shinrei et Yuya avec lui, il se retournèrent tous d'un seul mouvement, le petit eu alors la réaction de courir vers son père et de se cacher derrière lui.

- Akito ?

Le petit garçon était en larmes les yeux écarquillaient de terreur, son père s'accroupit le prit dans ses bras, puis se releva, son fils s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, qu'est ce qui pouvait lui faire si peur ?

- Akito on rendre à la maison, viens ! dit Shinrei avec un sourire.

- Non ! Ma maison c'est ici ! Et tu n'es pas mon père ! Laisse moi tranquille !

C'est alors que sa mère s'avança et lui dit.

- Akito tu viens ici tout de suite, que compte tu faire tout seul ?

- Je suis pas tout seul, je suis avec papa ! Et puis d'abord tu n'es plus ma mère, tu es méchante à vouloir me ramener là bas, je te deteste !

Yuya se figea eu un sourire triste qui déchira le coeur de Kyo, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver.

- Bien nous partirons sans toi ! s'interposa Shinrei.

Soudain Akito prit le sabre de son père et coupa le kimono de sa mère qui tomba à terre, la laissant ainsi nue. Kyo écarquilla les yeux tandis que Shinrei resta impassible.

- En veux tu plus ? Pourquoi retourner là bas ? Tu es stupide, regarde toi !

Yuya était en fait couverte de cicatrices, suite aux tortures qu'elle avait reçu, la jeune femme se pencha doucement pour ramasser ce qui restait de son kimono s'avança vers son fils et le gifla avec violence, le petit garçon en tomba par terre, Yuya avait les larmes aux yeux, Kyo était incapable de bouger ne serais-ce que le petit doigt, il était choqué, horrifié devant l'état de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Aller viens Yuya! Dit Shinrei en attrapant son bras mais la jeune fille s'écarta de lui avec violence. Puis elle saisit son couteau, un cadeau de Muramasa et le pointa vers son coeur. Kyo en voyant ça retrouva d'un coup la mobilité de son corps et Shinrei s'élança.

- N'avançé pas ! dit la jeune femme en rapprochant le couteau de sa poitrine.

Les deux homme stopèrent net.

- Yuya qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda Kyo avec inquiétude.

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, je veux que mon fils vive heureux et ça ne sera jamais possible tant que je serais en vie, Kyo je te confie Akito, je sais que tu seras un très bon père.

- Qu... Arrete ! Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

Yuya ne l'écoutait plus, elle se retourna vers Shinrei qui n'en menait pas large et cracha:

- Quand as toi fumier, jamais plus tu ne toucheras mon fils, je ne serais pas la seule a mourir ici ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir... Tu as eu tord de telier à moi, tu me croyais trop faible? Tu croyais que je n'aurait jamais le courage de me tuer ? Sache que je suis prête à tout pour que mon fils et l'homme que j'aime soit heureux !

C'est alors que tout deviens clair dans l'esprit de Kyo, l'homme qui avait profiter d'elle, l'homme qui lui avait fait toutes ces cicatrices n'était autres que Shinrei. Yuya ferma doucement les yeux, et enfonça le couteau dans sa poitrine, elle eut un hoquet de douleur, cracha du sang, et tomba, Kyo voyait la scène au ralentit, le sang se répandait sous le corps de Yuya. Shinrei se tient le coeur pour finalement s'éffondrer. Mort.

- YUYA !!

- MAMAN!!!

Kyo et Akito se précipitèrent vers le cadavre de la jeune femme, Kyo la prit dans ses bras se couvrant de sang, il n'arrivait pas à quiter du regard le trou béant d'où s'échapper le sang de Yuya. Les cris avait alerter Yukimura qui se précipita vers le lieu, il ouvrit de grand yeux horrifié en voyant Yuya morte dans les bras de Kyo et son petit garçon qui pleurait de tout son soul. La jeune blonde avait un air paisible sur le visage, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

- Yuya... mumura Yukimura avec tristesse. Il vit Kyo trembler, il se dirigea vers lui posa une main sur son épaule, il savait ce que l'on ressentait quand on perdait la personne que l'on aimait, il avait aussi vécu cela, Kyo lui ne voulait pas le croire, il ne voulait pas comprendre, Yuya ne pouvait pas mourir ! C'était impossible !! Malheureusement ce n'était que la réalité qu'il avait devant ses yeux, il deposa doucement le corps de Yuya devant lui et prit Akito dans ses bras, le serrant avec force.

- Maman...Maman...Maman... c'est..ma faute... snif.. snif

- Ne dit pas de bêtises Akito ! lui murmura son père

-Mais c'est vrai ! Tant qu'elle ne serait pas morte, je ne serais pas libre... snif... Maman...

- Quoi ?

- Les Mibus lui on injecter un produit qui lié directement son coeur à celui de Shinrei, si Yuya meurt, Shinrei Meurt et vis versa, et Shinrei avait placé un dispositif à Akito qui lui permeter de le controler, tant que Shinrei était en vit Akito resterait une poupée, Yuya avait prévu de faire ça depuis un moment, j'ai tout fais pour retarder l'échéance, je suis désolé Kyo je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre! murmura Yukimura

Seules des larmes répondirent aux paroles de Yukimura. Kyo pleurait, son amour était parti, la seul femme qu'il avait su aimer n'était plus, il consola son fils pendant plusieurs heures.

- Kyo tu ne mérite pas ça !

Kyo se detourna pour emmener son fils qui dormait dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas entendu la voix. Quand il revint dans la pièce, le corps de Yuya avait disparu.


	14. Chapter 14

Quand Kyo revient dans la pièce, le corps de Yuya avait disparu, il ne rester à ses pieds qu'une flaque de sang, Kyo poussa un hurlement de bête bléssé, jamais il ne s'en remettrais, il venait de perdre la personne à laquelle il avait donné son coeur, il se sentait mourir, vide, détruit de l'interieur, lui pourtant si fort était anéanti devant cette perte.

- Kyo ?

L'interpellé ne bougea pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées, Akira se pencha alors sur son mentor et le secoua doucement, il se retrouva aussitot avec une lame sous la gorge, et le regard vide, perdu, et les joues humides de Kyo.

- Kyo ? Arrête qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Kyo voyant à qui il avait affaire baissa son arme.

- Kyo?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Akira ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Eh bien je comptais rendre visite à Yuya, mais je voudrais savoir qu'est ce qu'elle foutait dans les bras de Luciole !

En entendant ça Kyo se tendit, et se releva d'un bond

-QUOI ???

Akira recula effrayé par l'expression qu'aborait son compagnon de route.

- J'ai vu Luciole portant Yuya ! Quand je l'ai appeler il m'a regardait mais est partit aussi sec ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Kyo ?

Il n'eut pas le tend de lui répondre, Yukimura arriva affolé en disant à Kyo

- Kyo ! Akito a disparu !

Là s'en était trop, la femme qu'il aimait et maintenant son fils ? il ne le supporterait pas, il pris son sac et partit en trombe, vers le château Mibu, il allait encore faire parler de lui !  
Akira et Yukimura le suivirent avec peine, jamais il n'avait vu une telle haine dans les yeux de Kyo, ni une tel souffrance, il allait vite, trop vite pour être un être humain.

- Kyo attend tu n'arrivera à rien, sans réfléchir !

-Fou moi la paix Yukimura, je vais les exploser ! Pour qui il se prenne ces salauds ? j'vais les buter !!!

- Arrête Kyo !!

Mais, au contraire il accelera l'allure quand soudain, une phrase, non un mot le calma et fit redescendre la haine qu'il eprouvait il y a une seconde.

- Papa ?

Kyo parcoura le chemin des yeux, il vit alors cacher dans les fourrés son fils le regarder avec frayeur, il avait appeler son père d'une petite voix, Kyo lui se detendit légèrement et se precipita vers lui, il le prit par le kimono et le sortit de sa cachette, le petit garçon commença à trembler.

- NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUTER LA ? TU vEUX CREVER AKITO ? JE T'INTERDIT DE PARTIR SANS PREVENIR PERSONNE !!!

- Mais...

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE !!! TU TE REND COMPTE DE LA FRAYEUR QUE TU NOUS A FAITE ??

le petit garçon avait les yeux baisser, quand soudain sous les yeux de son père il éclata en sanglots.

-Mais.. mais je voulais juste.... retrouver maman moi !!

Ses pleurs redoublèrent de plus belle, le coeur de Kyo se serra devant la vision de son fils, il n'avait pas eu de mauvaise intention, mais Kyo avait eu si peur qu'il s'était emporter contre lui, il se baissa à la hauteur de son petit garçon et le pris dans ses bras sous les yeux eberlué d'Akira qui n'avait jamais vu Kyo faire preuve d'une quelconque tendresse.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire a mal Akito, mais il faut que tu sache que quand tu par comme sa sans prevenir personne tu nous fait peur, je me suis inquiété pour toi, j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque choses de mal tu comprend ? Je viens de perdre Yuya, je ne veut pas te perdre toi, tu es tout ce qui me reste!

Akira et Yukimura ouvrir de grand yeux devant le changement radical du comportement de Kyo, où était passé le démon froid et sanguinaire ?

- alors tu dois promettre de ne plus jamais faire de choses pareils d'accord ?

Son fils hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

- D'accord mais on a pas perdue maman ! Elle est toujours vivante !

Kyo eut un pincement au coeur.

- Non Akito ta maman est morte !

-Non c'est pas vrai ! Maman est toujours en vie, je le sais c'est ancré dans mon coeur et dans ma tête, je ressent encore son énergie vital même si c'est faible, si on la soigne rapidement, on peut la sauver !

Kyo se figea et lacha son fils, il le regarda étonné, son fils avait un air déterminé, Yukimura s'avança vers le petit garçon avec un air ébahit.

- Tu es sur Akito ?

- Certain !

- Comment peut on le savoir Yukimura ce n'est qu'un gosse !

- Pas un gosse comme les autres Kyo, il possède le même pouvoir que Muramasa !

- QUOI ??

- Maman est en vit et en ce moment toutes ses pensées son dirigés vers toi et moi !

Kyo resta les bras ballant , il n'y croyait pas, soudain il se ressaisit prit son fils étonné sur son dos et partit en un éclair vers le château Mibus.

_"- Attend Moi Yuya, j'arrive, et surtout, surtout ne meurt pas !"_


End file.
